The Games We Play
by cruzercruzer22
Summary: Jon wants Arya, Arya wants Jon, too. Robb has Jon and Jon has Robb. In the back of his mind, Robb wants Arya too. It is a risky game the one Jon and Robb began...and one Arya wouldn't mind to join.


ARYA

She would say that her first memory of them acting improperly would be when her breasts began to grow. Of course, at that time she didn't know that what they were doing was improper. And it wasn't like she remembered much.

She remembered being in a hot spring with Jon, her not knowing that he was going to be there too, but happily like always. It wasn't until they got out and sat that she saw him looking a lot at her chest, her gown becoming see through thanks to the water. She didn't remember much, but she remembered Jon talking about something and smiling in embarrassment, blushing as he looked from her face to her chest and then again to her face, then to her chest.

"They are growing." she told him as if nothing, and touching herself from top to bottom with four fingers over one of the small roundnesses. "I don't like it, but Sansa and mother say they'll keep growing." she saw Jon looking at her fingers and then looking to the tres. Sometimes she didn't want them to grow, and other times she wanted them to do it fast because she looked funny under her clothes. She saw Jon suddenly going back into the water and she followed him, jumping on his back and hanging up on him, Jon let her, holding her and walking deeper into the water, and then in a single movement he bent down, took her by the legs and pulled her off. Both laughing and throwing water to the other.

How she ended against a rock, Jon in front of her and with the palm of his hand on one of her tits, she didn´t rememeber. She only remembered looking at his pretty face and the hand that gently squeezed her, again and again, and again. Sometimes it was the entire palm as if measuring her, curving in it around its shape, other times it was the thumb below her nipple and the other three fingers above while he massaged it, squeezing it and pulling it. She didn't know why Jon was studying that, but she didn't stop him, "They're not very big, I know." He suddenly looked into her eyes jumping, as if she had scared him when she spoke, and she scoffed.

_He had been in another world._ Feeling guilty he looked at her and decided to tell her the words that Robb had said to him ages ago; we can't tell anyone about this, "You can't tell anyone about this." He whispered letting go of a tit, bringing his hand under the water and then up her leg, under her robe to directly touch her boobs without clothes. That curvature for him was of interest.

Arya didn't remember much, but she did remember lying over the grass and mud, Jon kneeling beside her and his head buried in her chest. She without the robe and only in her underclothes. Jon's fingers pinching, pulling, squeezing her nipples, she looking at the white sky confused while he also licked her and sucked her, even her stomach, whining lowly. She holding him head from his curls.

That was the first time that it happened, and she didn't rememeber if she liked it.

She was afraid to ask him what he was doing, but it was obvious that he liked to do that because he was telling her, _'... Gods,' '... It's better than I thought.' '... You have barely anything, but it's nice to kiss them.' 'They look funny.' 'Do your nipples get hard because of the cold or because what I'm doing?' 'Do you like to be touched and kissed?' 'I heard that women like it.'_

Arya didn't remember if they talked after she put her clothes back on. She didn't remember if she returned to the castle alone.

And why was she remembering that now? After all those years…

Because right now she was watching Jon with Robb, and another girl that worked in the castle, _the three_ were kissing, kissing a lot and in their mouths and shoulders. It was Robb who hooked his fingers in the girl's dress and lowered it, her huge tits suddenly in the air and the three laughed, Jon and Robb crouching immediately, one at each side began to suckle on earnest, making wet and strange sounds. She breathed deeply and suddenly Rob turned to where she was, their eyes meeting, even when she was hidden.

She saw Robb turning to Jon and the girl, covering her immediately and telling them to go to a more private place.

Minutes later she was alone and still unable to move.

Jon never kissed her on the mouth.

Although he had done it twice more on her breasts.

The second time it had been a year later from the first, maybe? She had been wearing a dress and he was sent to take her to her room. Once there Jon entered with her and from behind he had touched one of her tits, surprising her and telling her that he had noticed thar they had grown. Again, she let him play with them. Him squeezing them and sucking them and telling her that he loved their new size.

'Remember, don't tell anyone about this.'

Arya remembered being worried, because the first time he had done it he had let marks on her tits and stomach, it was hard to hide them from her nannies and maids.

By the third time, she was another yera older, and very aware that what she let him do was bad. And yet, she didn't stop him when he pull her to an unoccupied room and lowered her dress, ducking and sucking her eagerly, much more eagerly and for much more time than before.

That time she remembered enjoying what he did to her. Gasping and pulling her to him. And asking for more. Telling him when to bite her nipple, or suck them...

And after that, he hadn´t done it again. ...And something just now told her that it was because the other girl's tits were bigger.

She wanted Jon doing that to her…And felt sadness because obviously he preffered other girl.

And Jon didn't kiss her on the mouth, either... and he had being kissing Robb...She didn't know two brothers could do that. It was strange.

She was confused.


End file.
